


Bitten By the Love Bug

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Godfather
Genre: Bititng, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want it to be like this but he knew it was the only way to get a real answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten By the Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine i just make tem dance for me =)  
> Enjoy

When Steve had blurted out those words, he'd expected Danny to shout, to be angry at least. What he hadn't expected was silence. All the way to the airport, the entire flight back to O'ahu and the ride back to the house, the blond had been eerily silent. Steve asked him, several times, if he was alright. Danny just smiled oddly, nodding. Steve was beginning to panic. He wished he could take back his words, could tell his lover he hadn't meant, only he had. He wanted to marry Danny. It was the greatest statement of ownership and submission he could think of. Now, however, he wished he'd thought it through.  
Danny moved around their room slowly, tossing dirty clothes in hamper, replacing toiletries in the bathroom.  
"Danny...Danny just stop a minute, please." Reaching out Steve grabbed his lover's arm, making him stand still. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry that I blurted it out and now you're having some kind of mental breakdown and I'm freaking the fuck out. Just, talk to me."  
Danny gazed into Steve's eyes, face serious.  
"I love you. And, yes, I am shocked that you proposed. I need some time, babe, to think it through. Last time didn't work out so great and I don't want to fuck this up between us. So if you can give me til Friday, I'll have an answer for you."  
Steve just nodded, dumbly. It was only Tuesday. Could he wait 3 days?

WEDNESDAY  
Danny circled their suspect, eyeing him distaintfully. They'd been interrigating him for an hour now.  
"You really thought that we wouldn't find you? You were hiding in your mother's attic. She thought you were up there cleaning!"  
"I don't think he's smart enough to be moving all that crack around the islands," Steve snorted, leaning on the wall. They both knew the man, Digby Renolds, wasn't their guy, he was just a dealer. But he was the link to the man the drug addicts called the Pope.  
"I think you might be right," Danny nodded. "Let's toss him back in lock up til he's ready to talk."  
Renolds safely locked up, the two men sauntered back to the office. Toast was waiting in Danny's office, smile on his blessed out face.  
"Hey Jersey, looking tasty as always," he greeted, eyes crawling over the blond. Steve felt a sudden hot flash of jealousy when Danny grinned back, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
"Hey Toast, what's going on?"  
"Got some information for ya, if you're interested. About the Pope."  
"That's awesome, thanks," Danny enthused. "Let's hear it."  
"Not so fast, my fine friend. Payment first."  
"I don't have a bag of suckers on me."  
"Then you and I shall take a ride to the store. I'll tell you everything I know." Toast grinned lazily, still eyeing Danny. Steve felt a growl begin in his chest.  
"Sure," Danny agreed, grabbing his keys. "Come on. We'll be back in a bit, ok, Steve?"  
As the shorter man moved to go passed, the SEAL dragged him into his arms, kissing him fiercely. Danny froze in surprise before sinking into the kiss, letting the taller man plunder his man. When they broke apart, gasping, Steve glared at the hacker, smiling smugly. Toast was gaping at them, clearly aroused. Danny peered thoughtfully at his SEAL, eyes flicking between him and the informant.  
"A little jealous, babe?" he asked quietly. Steve gritted his teeth, lip curling.  
"You belong to me as much as I belong to you. I don't want you forgetting that."  
Danny's smile was like the sun rising.

THURSDAY  
Danny was beginning to wonder if his sanity would hold until this case was closed. Turned out the Pope wasn't only trafficking drugs but people too. They were following the lead Toast had given them, to a bar on the east coast. Steve was currently turning his considerable charms on one of the Pope's lovers, a girl in her early twenties by the name of Shelly. She was a pretty, blond girl with huge blue eyes that conveyed innocence and seduction at the same time. She had her arms around Steve's neck, grinding against him to the beat of the music. The SEAL whispered something that made the girl laugh and press ever harder against him. Danny felt his possessive rage amp up a few notches. He knew it was for the case but did Steve have to enjoy it so much? Danny's thoughts cirlced back to the subject that had plagued him. Steve's proposal had shocked him to his core. He knew that he would be with Steve until the end, knew that they were so intertwined it was hard to see where one ended and the other began. He had never considered marriage however. His relationship with Rachal had soured his idea of those vows, turned his heart cold at the very thought of saying them again. But now, watching the man he loved smooth talking that young woman, teasing her secrets from her with his velvet voice, he realsied that the thought of having yet another claim on the gorgeous man appealed to him, greatly. Spotting the subtle nod from his partner, Danny pulled out his cuffs, advancing on the pair.  
'Here we go again,' he thought grinning.

FRIDAY  
Steve hated the smell of hospitals. It was an unpleasent mixture of chemicals, blood, fear and death. It caught in the throat, settled in the nose. Pacing the waiting room, he watched the doors, anxious for news. Kono huddled in one of the uncomfortabe chairs, beautiful face twisted with impatience. Finally the doors opened and the doctor strode towards them.  
"Commander McGarrett?"  
"Yes?"  
"Detective Williams is going to be fine. The bullet passed clean through. He'll be stiff and sore tomorrow and I'm recommending he's on light duty for a week."  
"Can I see him?" Begging wasn't really his style but Steve needed to see his beloved. Nodding, the doctor lead Steve to the room where Danny was covering. Seeing his partner laying pale and still on the bed, Steve feared his heart would stop. Then glorious blue eyes opened, gazing straight into Steve's heart.  
"Did we get him?" Danny croaked.  
"Yeah, Danno," Steve murmured, kissing sun bright hair. "We got him. He's alive too."  
"That's a surprise," Danny chuckled. Steve's smile was brittle. He could have easily lost Danny today, if the bullet had gone just a little lower...  
"Marry me," he asked again, gripping strong fingers with his own. Danny gazed into hazel eyes, mouth curling into a soft smile.  
"As if I could ever deny you anything. Yes, yes, I will marry you."  
Steve couldn't decide if his heart would burst or if his head would fall in half with the size of the smile on his face.

ONE WEEK LATER  
Danny was sick of light duty. At work, it was ok, he caught up on the mountain of Steve's paper work. At home, though, the taller man insisted he rest, to let Steve do everything. It was nice to see the SEAL pandering to his ever whim... Well, nearly every whim. Afraid of aggrivating the wound, Steve had refused sex point blank. After the visit to the doctor today, Danny had set about arranging a night a passionate, celebratory sex. They hadn't really mentioned their engagement yet, planning to tell Grace first then everyone else.  
Checking the time, making sure everything was close to hand, the blond stripped, propping himself up against the head boatd. He heard the rumble of Steve's truck, the slam as he closed the door and bounded up the stairs, bursting in. Whatever he'd been about to say died in his throat.  
"Clothes off," the blond ordered. "I want to watch you open yourself for me. Then I'm going to fuck up into you so hard you'll walk funny for a month."  
Shivering hard, shucking out of his clothes in record speed, Steve straddled his Jersey boy, cocks brushing as he moved over him, causing them both to groan. Grabbing the lube, Steve slicked his fingers, reached behind himself and worked two fingers in, fast. Danny leaned forward, kissing the taut body, nails digging into lean hips. He licked and bit the tattoo over Steve's heart, the familiar thrill of possession sweeping through him. Steve dropped his head to Danny's neck, nibbling the tender flesh.  
"Can I...?" he asked, still thrusting into himself.  
"Yeah," Danny whispered. His groan was loud when his lover's teeth sank into his neck, right over the pulse point. Steve laved the mark with his tongue, soothing the sting.  
"No more flirting potential witnesses," Danny growled, biting the tempting line of a collarbone.  
"Ok," Steve moaned. "No more flirting with Toast."  
"Deal. Now sit on my cock." Grabbing those slim hips, Danny slammed the SEAL down on his hardened flesh, both of them crying out with pleasure. Hips jerking rapidly, causing Steve to bounce on his man's lap, Danny growled his delight, teeth leaving deep gouges on the smooth muscle.  
"I'm going to jerk your dick," he panted, gripping said rock hard flesh. "I want you to cum all over me."  
With a well practised wrist twist, Danny had Steve crying out, begging for more. Shifting his hips, Danny grinned when his cock head bumped his Navy boy's prostate, causing the taller man to yelp and grind down. They moved fluidly together, biting and gasping, whispering endearments until Steve felt his orgam swelling.  
"DannyDannyDanny..."he chanted, each one louder than the last.  
"Come on, babe. Cum on me. Do it now."  
Heat burst from the SEAL, a hoarse scream accompanying his orgasm. He dropped his head to watch his release spatter over Danny's chest and stomach. The sight made him want to cum again. Danny's head thumped back against the headboard as his own orgasm punched out of him. His nails scorched deep marks down his beloved's back, leaved long red welts.  
"Steve!" he cried, hips bucking wildly.  
They collapsed into each other, breathing hard. Kissing languidly for a few minutes, they let their energy return before shifting to lay facing each other.  
"Hey, Danno?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"We're getting married!" Steves's face split into an enormous grin.  
"So I heard," Danny smiled back, tangling their fingers together. "But not until you get me a ring."


End file.
